


My Pouty Boyfriend

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [76]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Excessive Pouting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Requested, Sort Of, college students in love, cute boyfriends, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun wants to shower his precious Kkungie with attention 24/7, he really does… But, he just can’t bring himself to when his boyfriend is just so adorable when he’s so pouty.





	My Pouty Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun wants Kihyun’s attention but Kihyun tries to ignore him because he likes to tease Changkyun too much when he gets so clingy/cute + adorable boyfriends
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

The warm spring sun shines brightly through the window. The little plant box on the windowsill is filled with colorful flowers, and the birds outside are singing. It’s a beautiful day, perfect for a walk to a coffee shop or ice cream parlor. Changkyun gazes around the room, his lips contorting into a cute little pout when he sights his boyfriend… still on his damned laptop. He’d left the man there on the couch, typing away, almost two hours ago. 

He’s had it. It’s a great day, dammit, and he wants to spend it with Kihyun. 

He marched over to said couch, the old piece of furniture squeaking slightly as he jumps onto it over the back of it, kneeling beside his boyfriend. 

“ _Hyuuuuuung_ ~” Changkyun whines, pouting oh-so adorably. Kihyun glances away from the screen for a moment, raising a brow behind his wire-rim glasses in silent question. He hates acting so coldly to his snugly boyfriend, but the younger’s reaction always proves to be better than anything he’d get if he gave into the needy demands right away. 

It most certainly doesn’t help that Changkyun is currently wearing only a pair of loose basketball shorts and one of Kihyun’s own oversized tshirts. The younger has always had this uncanny talent to look better in Kihyun’s clothes than Kihyun himself. 

“What is it, Changkyun-ah?” he asks as he forces out an annoyed-sounding sigh. Changkyun’s pout only worsens at his tone, and it’s all he has in him to not coo. 

“You’ve been working all day, hyung,” Changkyun complains, his tone purposefully heightened a few pitches to make himself seem cuter. “Why don’t you take a break and hang out with me~? We could do whatever you want~” Kihyun hums, pretending to think all too seriously about the proposition. 

“I don’t know…” he muses, frowning. “I’ve still got so much work to do on this paper, and that’s not even to mention all the laundry I still have to do, or the mountains of grad work I ha—”

“I’ll do laundry with you!” Changkyun immediately offers, his tone growing slightly panicked. “And you  _know_ how much I hate doing laundry…  _Plus_  I could help you sort out any classwork, and we could cook dinner together after! Please hyung, you’ve been so busy with classes and work that we haven’t been able to see each other. Today’s your first day off all week, and instead of spending it with your boyfriend you’re doing homework!! Isn’t there something wrong with this picture??”

Kihyun pushes an amused breath through his pursed lips as he returns his gaze to his computer screen. Honestly, he could definitely use a break, as his brain feels like utter mush right now. Changkyun’s right, he’s been working himself much too hard lately. He can’t help it, though. He’s so close to the finish line he can almost  _taste_ it, and he just can’t keep from hurtling towards it. 

As if sensing the older’s urge to give in, Changkyun presses himself against Kihyun’s side, hugging as close as he can and nuzzling his face into the man’s neck. Kihyun’s heart beats a bit faster, and he can’t help but smile at the younger. 

“ _Pleeeeaaaase_ , hyung~?” Changkyun mumbles, his pouting lips pressing against Kihyun’s skin. The older groans in defeat, shutting his laptop and pushing it to the side as he tackles Changkyun to the couch in a hug. Changkyun squeals out in protest, giggling delightedly as Kihyun begins showering him with feather-like kisses all over whatever skin is exposed. After a few moments of this, Kihyun pulls back, a teasing light to his eyes as he smirks down at the man. 

“You’re playing with fire, Im Changkyun,” he warns him, quirking up a brow. Changkyun chuckles lowly, reaching up to clasp his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“You don’t think I haven’t figured that out by now~?” he asks, a bit too cheekily for Kihyun’s liking. 

He decides to put all thoughts pertaining to anything other than his boyfriend away for now, instead focusing his attention on giving Changkyun all the attention he could ever need~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of the MONSTA X Fic Request Forum, run by myself and Druekee~!
> 
> Request: Changki + Changkyun wants Kihyun’s attention but Kihyun tries to ignore him because he likes to tease Changkyun too much when he gets so clingy/cute + adorable boyfriends
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
